Baltimore Pirate
by Creepyeye12
Summary: When Olivia's father is taken captive on board the USS Constellation, Olivia and Jack Sparrow set out to save her father.
1. Father and Daughter

In Baltimore, Maryland, Olivia and her father, Richard, were on board the USS Constellation. She and her father had planned to visit the Constellation first in the Inner Harbor then the Baltimore Orioles later that night. They planned to visit other historic ships in Inner Harbor that includes a submarine, a Coast Guard cutter, and a lightship. They would go to Fort McHenry the next day before they go home to Cape Cod. They walked around the spar deck and Olivia is having a good time. They witnessed a cannon fire demonstration by a crew member and Olivia posed at the ship's wheel while her father took a picture. After that, they went down to the gundeck and Olivia went to the open gunport at the bow. She started to lean far out and she slipped. Olivia toppled over from the gunport and fell to the Baltimore Harbor.


	2. Meeting Barbossa

At the same time, Richard had noticed that his daughter had fallen out of the gunport. He saw the water and thought that she was drowned and he shouted, "OLIVIA!" As he was about to dive, two pirates named Pintel and Ragetti seized him. They began to drag him to the spar deck. Richard was struggling in their grip shouting, "Let go of me!" Pintel pulled out his pistol and aimed at Richard. "If you don't stop struggling and I will shoot you." Pintel threatened him and Richard immediately stopped struggling. He and Ragetti led Richard up to the spar deck with no further resistance. On the spar deck, Richard looked in horror when he saw pirates had captured the Constellation's crew and the tourists. They are herding them up from the gundeck and forcing them at the forecastle near the foremast. Suddenly, he was roughly pushed into the crowds by the Bo'sun, and Richard shot a nasty glare at him. He tried to say to the Bo'sun, "My daughter is missing and-." The Bo'sun slapped him in the cheek saying, "You will speak when spoken to." Richard was to say something but decided to shut his mouth. The Bo'sun than walked away to speak to his captain Barbossa. Richard couldn't make out the words when the Bo'sun is talking to his captain. Than Barbossa walked over to Richard, and said "Is that true you wanted to search your missing daughter?" He replied, "Yes, she fell overboard and I want to release me immediately. I demand a parley! I want you to release the ship, Constellation. She is part of Historic Ships in Baltimore. The people of Baltimore would not have their ship stolen by you." Barbossa just looked at Richard with a nasty glare and said, "No." The prisoners gasped when they heard his refusal. He turned to his Bo'sun ordering him to hoist the Jolly Roger. Richard saw some Constellation's crew at gunpoint forcing them to haul down the stars and stripes. After that, Pintel and Ragetti hoisted the Jolly Roger and Barbossa ordered that to get the Constellation underway to the Caribbean Sea. Several pirates forced the Constellation's crew up the rigging to set the sails. At the same time, the pirates forced the prisoners to the gundeck and Richard rushed to Barbossa in anger. He start to attack Barbossa and he just raised his butt of his pistol and struck Richard. Richard collapsed to the deck and there was blackness.


	3. Meeting Captain Jack Sparrow

Captain Jack Sparrow just arrived in Baltimore Inner Harbor from Tortuga on his ship, HMS Interceptor. He was casually strolling in the harbor when he heard a faint splash. Knowing that there is an another woman was drowning. Jack began to take off his hat, his pistol, his sword, his coat, and his compass. He shoved his effects to a shocked local and dived into the harbor. In the water, Jack managed to retrieve Olivia and swam up to the surface. When they got to the surface, some locals and tourists alike have gathered to see what is happening. Some men pulled unconsciousness Olivia from Jack's arm while others helped him from the water. Jack ran to Olivia and began to do a CPR and Olivia began to spit seawater from her mouth. She looked up seeing Jack Sparrow for the first time. She heard about him and his adventures in the Caribbean. A local wrapped a blanket around Olivia and noticed that the Constellation had disappeared. Panic swept over her and ran to Pier 1 where the ship was docked. She got to the ticket booth and asked a man where her dad was. Jack caught up with her and listened with concerns as Olivia kept asking questions. "Have you seen my dad? Did he get off the ship? Is he all right?" The man just looked at her and replied, " No, he is still on board." Jack barged in, saying "If I may be so bold, have you seen Barbossa and his crew of miscreants boarded the ship? Savvy?" The man was taken back and said, "Yes, They hijacked the Constellation and they raised the Jolly Roger, replacing the stars and stripes." After hearing this information, Olivia felt that her heart was ripped in two and she collapsed to the dock crying over her loss. The man looked at distressed Olivia and told Jack that he was sorry. Jack bent down and said, "I'm going after Barbossa. I'm going to get the Constellation back to Inner Harbor and save your father. Savvy?" Olivia looked at him and he help her up to her feet. He casually put his arm around and began to led her away from Pier 1 taking her to the HMS Interceptor, which is docked nearby. As they walked away, the man called out to Jack, "Bring back the Constellation and I'm sorry about your father." Olivia looked at him and gave him a small smile. Jack got his personal effects from a local and saying, "Thank very much." before taking Olivia on board HMS Interceptor.


	4. On board the HMS Interceptor

Jack led Olivia on board the HMS Interceptor, Olivia looked around the ship in amazement. The brig carried 16 cannons and 2 swivel guns. In addition, she is the fastest ship and might catch up with the Constellation. Jack noticed that Olivia still have a blanket wrapped around her and still wet from her fall. He took her hand and led her below to meet Will and Elizabeth Turner. They introduced themselves and Olivia told them the story about her fall, her rescue, and her dad still on board the Constellation. They expressed their concerns to her than Elizabeth led her to a spare cabin for a bath knowing Olivia was soaked with seawater from her fall. While Olivia was taking a bath, Elizabeth rummaged in her sea chest for a dress for Olivia to wear. After an hour or so, Olivia emerged from below wearing a navy blue dress with her shift underneath. She wore her hair in a braid. She is not wearing her stockings because she opted to keep her feet bare on deck. She looked at the sun which is almost at the horizon. She don't know what was her next plan was until Jack put his hand on her shoulder startling her. She turned around to face him, Jack said, "I know you're so far from your father, you still love him in your heart even you are far apart from him." Olivia realized Jack was right and at the same time, Jack handed her his compass, placing it in her hand saying, "My compass is unique. It doesn't point north, but it point to the thing you want most in this world." He opened it for her and walked back to the helm. Olivia just looked at him and looked at the compass. It spun wildly at first and the needle pointed toward the horizon at starboard side of the brig. She shouted for Jack and he left the helm. He came next to her and saw the needle was pointing toward the horizon. He shouted to this crew, "We had a heading!" He shouted orders to the crew and they sprung into action. Noticing the sun had disappeared in the horizon and Olivia told Jack that she is going below to rest up.


	5. Still connected by the stars

Later at night on board the Interceptor, Olivia came up from below and strolled to the forecastle. She stood at the bow near the starboard cathead. She gazed out to the sea with the wind blowing in her face. She can hear the water rushing against the hull of the brig. She glanced up seeing the glittering stars and a full moon shining above. Her right hand slid to her dress pocket which held Jack's compass. She pulled it out and opened the compass. She saw the needle still pointing the way toward the horizon. She knew that she is going in right direction toward the sloop-of-war. She clutched the compass close to her heart thinking of her father. She whispered, "I know you were out there somewhere on board the Constellation. Please know that I was coming to find you. Please come back to me. Your daughter needs you. I love you. You are my father. I don't want you to get hurt. Please come home." A single tear rolled down her cheek and tries not to cry. She began to sing softly, " _Climb every mountain, Search high and low Follow every byway Every path you know Climb every mountain Ford every stream Follow every rainbow 'Til you find your dream A dream that will lead all the love you can give Every day of your life For as long as you live Climb every mountain Ford every stream Follow every rainbow 'Til you find your dream A dream that will lead All the love you can give Every day of your life For as long as you live Climb every mountain Ford every stream Follow every rainbow 'Til you find your dream"_ When she finished singing, she stared out to the sea and looking at the stars knowing that she was still connected to her father even though they are far apart.

On board the Constellation, after Richard have regained consciousness and he noticed that the gundeck have darkened. He knew it is nighttime. He is sitting on the plank at the bow and noticed that his hands are bound with thick ropes. He tried to move his wrists but they held tight. He looked out to the sea from an open gunport. He saw the sea with glittering stars. The moonlight cast a beam through the gunport. He continued to stare at the sea. He was concerned for his daughter, he hadn't seen her since she fell from the very same gunport that he is currently looking out. He had terrible thoughts about her. He was wondering if she was drowned or still in Baltimore Inner Harbor. His best guess was that Olivia had gone to find help to save him from Barbossa's clutches. Richard stared at the stars and whispered in a low voice, "I know you were out there, please find me and you are my only hope. You are my daughter and I didn't mean this to happen. Please tell her that I love you with all my heart. Please come back." After that, he saw a star twinkled and knew that he is still connected to his daughter.


	6. A fruitless search

The next morning, on board the Interceptor, Olivia came up from below and strolled to the helm. She stood next to Jack and greeted, "Good morning Jack." Jack was startled by seeing her next to him and told her good morning back. Olivia smiled at Jack and stared at the horizon. "We'll start searching for your father and the sloop-of-war." said Jack to Olivia. She nodded her head in agreement. All morning, the brig sailed along the Chesapeake Bay, not finding any sails. Jack than steered for the Atlantic Ocean. As the brig is in the mouth of the bay, a lookout from the foremast fighting top shouted, "Sail ho!" Olivia got her hopes up when she heard the lookout's shout. She rushed to the rail and scanned the horizon for the sail. She found the sail and shouted, "Jack, There is a sail! I hope it is the Constellation!" Jack also saw the sail on the horizon and he altered course so they can follow the sail. When the Interceptor hove to, Jack began to notice that the sail is not the Constellation, but a sailboat. The sailboat is a Bermuda rig heading for the Bermuda. The skipper and his wife were not happy when they saw the Interceptor came alongside on the port side of their boat. Olivia felt her hopes were dashed when she saw a sailboat. Jack told the couple to come aboard the brig so he can ask few questions about the Constellation's whereabout. "I'm Fred and this is my wife, Maria. Do you have any reasons for stopping my boat?" asked Fred. Jack replied, " We are looking for the sloop-of-war, USS Constellation. Did you see her sailing past by?" Fred thought for a while then explained, " We saw her sailing along the Chesapeake Bay making for the open ocean. That was early in the morning. We also saw a pirate flag flying from the mainmast of the ship. We don't know where the ship is going." Fred shrugged his shoulder after he gave out his information. Olivia just looked at the couple with sadness and told them that her father is on board the Constellation. Maria gasped after hearing Olivia's father is on board the ship. She covered her mouth in shock. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that your father is okay." Maria told Olivia. "I'm sorry for stopping your sailboat and I'll let you continue your journey." Jack apologized to Fred. "Good luck finding the Constellation and I'm sorry about your father." Maria told Olivia as she and Fred returned to their sailboat. After the boat had sailed away, Jack continued to search for the sloop-of-war all day long. The Interceptor stopped three more sailboats and a motorboat. Olivia felt disappointed as she didn't find the Constellation at all. She bowed her head and cried a little. Jack put his comforting arm around her and said, "I know you were still upset about your father, but we had to keep searching. I will never give up searching for Barbossa. We'll have to get Constellation back from Barbossa's clutches." Olivia looked at Jack and gave him a sad smile. At the same time, they heard a lookout reported that there is an another sail. Jack returned to helm and gave chase to a sail. When the Interceptor hove to, Jack realized that he stopped a fishing boat. The brig came alongside of the fishing boat, Olivia and Jack went on board the fishing boat. Jack met the fisherman captain named Bugsy and he led them inside the wheelhouse. "Did you see the Constellation sailing past you?" asked Jack. "Yes, she is heading for the Atlantic Ocean." replied Bugsy. He continued, "Also I saw a pirate flag on the Constellation. I don't understand why she is flying a pirate flag on board." "Where is she now?" asked Jack. Bugsy led him to the chart that is on the table and pointed to Norfolk, Virginia. "Off the coast of Norfolk,Virginia, then Virginia Beach to North Carolina." Jack gasped, "We must return to the Interceptor. Thank you for your help." He shook Bugsy's hand and led Olivia from the wheelhouse. Jack heard Olivia's stomach growled and asked, "Had you eaten anything all day?" She shook her head no and replied, "No, I was too busy searching for my father to worry about food." Jack told her that he had an idea and went over to Bugsy's crew. He asked if they have any fresh fish available for them. The fisherman crew gave Jack and Olivia some lobsters, mussels, crabs, soft-shell clams, and quahogs. They told the crew to have a good day and went back on board the Interceptor. While Olivia still holding the shellfish in her arms and Jack told the crew that they will be stopping for a clambake on an island. Soon Elizabeth came over to Jack and took the handful of mussels from his hand and went below to the galley. Olivia soon followed Elizabeth to the galley to start cooking for the clambake. Meanwhile, Jack went back to the helm and set a course for an island in the Outer Banks off the coast of North Carolina.


	7. Crisis on the Constellation

On board the Constellation, the ship is sailing off the coast of North Carolina. The sloop-of-war had every inch of canvas spread. The ship is making a good clip under Barbossa's directions. Barbossa is standing near the ship's helm and he ate a green apple. He often barked the correction course to the captured sailors manning the helm. Barbossa felt the sea breeze blowing across his face with sunshine on his face. The Constellation's crew were kept to their stations by the Bo'sun and they were threatened with death if they rebelled. Several pirate crew guarded the closed hatchways to the gundeck, which held the prisoners. In the gundeck, Richard was still at the bow. He noticed that the prisoners were sprawled along the gundeck. Some mothers were cradling their children and singing softly to them. Their hands were bound with thick ropes. Most of the prisoners stared morosely at their feet or blankly at the walls. Some were crouched or sat on the deck with their heads cradled between their hands. To make matter worse, the stairways to the spar deck was closed by grating to prevent any rebellion by the prisoners. They were denied bathroom privileges and resorted to use an unoccupied portion of the deck in the bow not far from Richard as a latrine. The sloop-of-war was sailing in the choppy water making some of the prisoners seasick. Several threw up from seasickness making the gundeck smell of vomit. Most of them hadn't eaten since the ship was captured yesterday. Some small children were crying in hunger and their mothers didn't have anything to feed their children. Richard is still concerned about his missing daughter and hadn't seen her since yesterday. Pintel and Ragetti were pacing along the gundeck with their pistols drawn. They are keeping a close eye on the prisoners so they wouldn't tried to retake the ship and make sure the ropes that bound their hands are secure. Richard saw some prisoners were uneasy seeing the two pirates guarding them. When Pintel and Ragetti came near Richard and asked Pintel, "What is happening?" "Barbossa is planning to sail to the Caribbean to Isle de Muerta and use the ship and its prisoners for ransom." explained Pintel. Richard got enraged and managed to free the ropes that bound his hands. He tackled Pintel to the deck. They fought while Ragetti watched in horror. The prisoners supported Richard because he is their only hope in their ordeal. On spar deck, Barbossa heard the commotion in the gundeck and decides to investigate. The fighting came to abrupt halt when Barbossa and Jack the monkey made an appearance at the hatchway ladder. Barbossa asked, "Who started the fight?" "Richard did." said Pintel while pointing an accusing finger at Richard. Barbossa stormed to the bow and stood face to face with Richard. "I disagreed with your plans to sail to the Caribbean. My daughter is still missing. I want to return to Baltimore immediately." Richard nearly shouted at Barbossa. Barbossa decided to teach Richard a lesson. He ordered Pintel and Ragetti to bring Richard to the spar deck. They seized Richard's arms roughly and dragged him to the spar deck. Barbossa barked orders to his pirate crew, who is guarding the hatchways to bring the prisoners to the spar deck. Barboss went up to spar deck and he ordered the Constellation's crew to leave their posts to witness punishment. The prisoners and the crew had an uneasy feeling about Richard. Ragetti stripped Richard to the waist and he and Pintel tied Richard to the upright grating. Barbossa ordered a Constellation sailor named Mathias to fetch the cat-o-nine tails. Mathias was nervous and was about to obey when his mate named Zajac put his hand on the lad's shoulder. Zajac told Mathias, "You don't have to do it." When Barbossa heard Zajac was trying to protect the young lad and pulled out his pistol. He aimed at Zajac and Mathias and Mathias reluctantly went below to fetch the cat-o-nine tails from the captain's cabin. While waiting, Barbossa spoke about attempted mutiny by Richard and when Mathias returned with the cat-o-nine tails. Barbossa took it from Mathias and handed it to the Bo'sun. Barbossa ordered his Bo'sun to give Richard two dozen. The Bo'sun laid the whip on Richard. Richard cries out in pain as the whip struck his bare back. The prisoners let out a collective gasp as they witnessed the flogging. After the flogging, Barbossa ordered that Richard to be cut down and he collapsed to the deck. Two of the women, named Sarah and Louise ran forward and helped Richard to his feet. They went to gundeck and went down to berth deck to the unused forward sickbay. They laid Richard in a hammock and Louise found a blanket. She covered him with it and Richard muttered, "Thank you." before he lost consciousness. Sarah and Louise hated to leave him in the sickbay but they are forced back to the gundeck by one of the pirate crew. He closed the door and he locked the door leaving Richard with no medication to treat his wounds. He left the berth deck leaving Richard alone in the sickbay.


	8. Clambake

Back to the Outer Banks, on an island off the coast of North Carolina, the crew of the Interceptor is enjoying the clambake. They relaxed on the island feeling full after having their meal. The brig is moored not too far from the beach. The beach had rowboats pulled up to sand away from the evening tide. In the glowing dusk, a small fire provide the warmth and a lantern was hung on a tree branch. Olivia and Jack were sitting on a blanket and they leaned on a boulder. Olivia rested her head on Jack's shoulder popping the last of dark chocolate nonpareils. On their plates, there are mussels shells and lobsters shell with dirty napkins on it. Jack drank his rum while Olivia drink water from a mug. An evening breeze kicked up and Olivia pulled her shawl tightly, which Elizabeth had loaned to her. Olivia was unaware because her father had been flogged on board the Constellation earlier in the day. Olivia dozed off feeling exhausted because she and Elizabeth had prepared the clambake for the crew. Next to Olivia and Jack' place, Elizabeth leaned her head on Will's chest feeling exhausted also. A crew named Bob got up and pick up his concertina and began to play. He began to sing, _This was a real nice clambake,_

 _We're mighty glad we came. The vittles we et were good, you bet! The company was the same. Our hearts are warm, Our bellies are full, And we are feelin' prime. This was a real nice clambake, And we all he'd a real good time._ Olivia opened her eyes as she heard the song. She joined in, _Fust come codfish chowder Cooked in iron kettles, Onions floating on the top, Curlin' up in pettals._ She heard Elizabeth also sang, _Throw'd in ribbons of salted pork_. Olivia sang with the crew, _An old New England trick._ Elizabeth added, _And lapped it all up with a clamshell,_

 _Tied onto a bayberry stick._ The entire crew sang, _Oh, this was a real nice clambake,_

 _We're mighty glad we came. The vittles we et Were good, you bet, The company was the same. Our hearts are warm, our bellies are full, And we are feeling prime. This was a real nice clambake, And we all had a real good time._ Olivia giggled as Jack drunkenly sang, _Remember when we raked them red hot lobsters Out of the driftwood fire? They sizzled and crackled and sputtered a song Fittin' for an angels' choir_. Olivia and Elizabeth sang, _Fittin' for an angels,_

 _Fittin' for an angels, Fittin' for an angels choir._ Oliva added, _We slit 'em down the back and peppered 'em good, And doused 'em in melted butter._ Elizabeth sang, _Then we tore away the claws and cracked 'em with our teeth Cuz we weren't in the mood to putter._ Olivia giggled at the word, "putter." She and Elizabeth sang, _Fittin' for an angels, Fittin' for an angels, Fittin' for an angels choir._ She heard Will sang, _Then at last come the clams._ Jack and Will sang, _Steamed under rockweed and poppin' from their shells._ Olivia sang along with the crew, _Just how many of 'em galloped down our gullets, We couldn't say ourselves, oh, This was a real nice clambake,_

 _We're mighty glad we came. The vittles we et Were good, you bet, The company was the same. Our hearts are warm, our bellies are full, And we are feeling prime. This was a real nice clambake, And we all had a real good time. We said it 'afore and we'll say it again, We all had a real good time!_ After the song was finished, Olivia leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and watched the stars appeared in the sky. Soon Jack told Olivia to get ready to go back on board the Interceptor. She got up and wiped the crumbs off her dress. Jack also got up and went over to Will. Olivia picked the plates, napkins, her mug, Jack's empty rum bottle, and put them in her basket. She folded the blanket and put it in the basket. She wrapped her shawl tightly and hooked the basket in her arm and went over to Jack. Jack is talking to Will while Elizabeth is folding the blanket. Olivia looked at the crew, who is packing up after the clambake. The fire had been put out and the lantern had been removed from the branch. Bob had packed his concertina. The crew had started to head to the beach. Olivia asked Elizabeth, "Do you need any help with the clean up?" Elizabeth replied, "No, but we had to wash the dishes once we got back on board the Interceptor." Elizabeth and Olivia walked back to the beach together with Jack and Will following them. The crew returned on board the Interceptor, the anchor raised and the sail was set. The brig resumed her course for the ocean in search of the sloop-of-war. Olivia and Elizabeth went below to the galley to do the dishes before they retire to their cabins. Jack resumed his helm duties while Will went below to Elizabeth's and his cabin to get some sleep. The Interceptor sailed away from the Outer Banks


	9. A sleepless night

Later that night, on board the Interceptor, Olivia had retired to her small cabin on the starboard side of the ship. She is laying down on her bunk. She had finished doing the dishes with Elizabeth earlier in the evening. Her cabin had a built-in bunk, with a small table and a chair. The cabin door was left open in a crack. On the wall, her navy blue dress was hung from the hook along with her shift. Also her shawl was hung on a separated hook. Her shoes and stockings were on the foot of her bunk. Her dressing gown laid across her bunk. On her chair, was her clothes that she wore when she fell into the water over one day ago. They are already dried after being hung in the galley near the stove. They are neatly folded after being dried. On the table was Jack's compass. Olivia wore her white nightgown with her braided hair. She is trying to get some sleep after a fruitless search for her father. She tries to close her eyes but she couldn't. She laid on her bunk staring at the beam overhead. She thought about yesterday in Baltimore, she and her father were supposed to go to a coast guard cutter, a submarine, and a lightship. They are supposed to go to Baltimore Orioles game last night. Today, they are supposed to go to Fort McHenry and head home for Cape Cod. Soon her thoughts about her father returned to her mind. She wondered that how he is faring on board the Constellation. "Did he have enough to eat? Was he treated fairly by Barbossa? Is he okay? Did he had a place to sleep on board the sloop-of-war?" wondered Olivia. She had a terrible thought about him, "What if he was hurt or worse?" Trying not to think about it, she buried her head in her pillow and began to cry. In Will's and Elizabeth's cabin, Elizabeth awoke to hear crying from Olivia's cabin. Elizabeth got up without disturbing her husband and made her way to Olivia's cabin. She opened the cabin door and saw Olivia crying in her bunk. Elizabeth went to Olivia's bunk and sat on it. Elizabeth placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder and she stopped crying. "Are you okay?" asked Elizabeth. "No, I'm worried about my father. What if he was hurt or worse?" replied Olivia and she buried her head in her pillow once more. Elizabeth looked at her sadly and knew she can't give up for someone she loves the most. _When you walk through a storm Hold your head up high And don't be afraid of the dark At the end of the storm There's a golden sky And the sweet silver song of the lark Walk on, through the wind Walk on, through the rain Though your dreams be tossed and blown Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart And you'll never walk alone You'll never walk alone When you walk through a storm Hold your head up high And don't be afraid of the dark At the end of the storm There's a golden sky And the sweet silver song of the lark Walk on, through the wind Walk on, through the rain Though your dreams be tossed and blown Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart And you'll never walk alone You'll never walk alone Walk on, through the wind Walk on, through the rain Though your dreams be tossed and blown Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart And you'll never walk alone You'll never walk alone Never walk alone._ After she had finished the song, Olivia had fallen asleep and she got up. She left the cabin to return to her and Will's cabin.

On the Constellation, in the sickbay, Richard laid awake in his hammock. The lantern had been lit while he was unconsciousness. He was provided an extra blanket because he was still shirtless from the flogging earlier in the day. He was still in pain because there is no medication to treat him. He guessed that Sarah or Louise had came to check on him briefly. He felt uncomfortable in his hammock and noticed that the sloop-of-war had stopped for the night. The door to the berth deck was still locked and he doesn't have the energy to break the door. Soon his concerns about his daughter returned to his mind. "Was she okay? Is she still searching for me? It had been two days since we last seen each other." wondered Richard. A single tear ran down in his cheek. "I should rescued her after she fell into the harbor." he thought shamefully. Richard tries to get up from his hammock but he fell back down due his pain in his back. He leaned his head on the pillow and soon he drifted to sleep thinking about his daughter.


	10. A stop in Charleston

The next morning, Olivia come up to the deck. She wore her navy blue dress with her shift underneath. This time she wore her stockings and shoes. She had Jack's compass in her pocket of her dress. She walked over to Jack at the helm and told him good morning. He told good morning back to her. Suddenly, they heard the lookouts reported that they are approaching Charleston Harbor. Soon the Interceptor was docked in Charleston Harbor, Jack told the crew to search for the Constellation. Olivia and Jack strolled along the harbor looking for the sloop-of-war. Jack bumped into the harbormaster and told him sorry. As they were to continue their search, Olivia said, "I'm going to ask the dockmaster some questions about the Constellation." She approached the dockmaster, "Did the USS Constellation stop her?" inquired Olivia. "Yes, overnight then it left early in the morning." answered the dockmaster. "It was here for supplies for long journey." he added. "What long journey?" quizzed Olivia. "I believe that one of the crew said the Caribbean Sea." answered the dockmaster. Olivia gasped and asked, "Did you seen my father on board the sloop-of-war?" "No, but I saw a pirate flag and the pirate crew on board." replied the dockmaster. "I think that my father is below deck with the other tourists." said Olivia. Olivia recalled that over two days ago, the ship was full of tourists. "What time did the Constellation depart?" asked Olivia. "About two hours ago." said the dockmaster while glancing his watch. Olivia thanked the dockmaster for her help and rejoined Jack. Olivia told Jack the information of Constellation's whereabout. Suddenly the dockmaster ran back to them. He handed her a pair of binocular and scanned the harbor opening. She saw a sail but she couldn't make it out. She quickly handed the binocular to Jack and he too saw the sail. He told Oliva and the dockmaster that he saw a pirate flag. Olivia gasped knowing that they found the Constellation. Jack handed the binocular back to the dockmaster and grabbed Olivia's hand. Together they raced back to the Interceptor as the last of the crew returned on board. The crew undocked the Interceptor and started to head out to the sea. On board the Interceptor, Olivia pulled out Jack's compass and the needle pointed toward the sail with a pirate flag. Olivia gasped and she knew that she was getting close to her father.


	11. Saving her father

Over an hour later, the Interceptor soon caught up with the Constellation. Jack ordered a gun crew to fire a warning shot to the sloop-of-war. They fired a shot and it tore a hole in the foresail of the Constellation. On board the Constellation, Barbossa saw the hole in the foresail and he angrily grabbed his spyglass. He saw the Interceptor and shouted, "JACK SPARROW!" he ordered his crew to fire to the Interceptor. The Constellation sailors managed to glance at the Interceptor because the brig is only their hope after two days ordeal. Back on the Interceptor, the crew is firing at the sloop-of-war, and Elizabeth had dragged Olivia below. She shoved a man's set of clothes into Olivia's hands. She changed very quickly. She wore a white shirt with a brown vest. She had brown pant with black boots. Olivia tied her hair into a bun and Elizabeth handed her a sword. Together they raced up to the deck. They saw the crew had swung the grappling iron to the sloop-of-war's rail. Olivia was about to board the ship when Jack offered his hand and they swung over to the Constellation on a piece of rope. On board the Constellation, she looked around the spar deck frantically for her dad, but didn't find him. Jack is fighting with Barbossa. She saw the Interceptor's crew fighting against the pirate crew with help from the Constellation's crew. She saw Ragetti fighting one of the Interceptor's crew and she charged towards him. "Where are you holding my dad?" Olivia demanded. Ragetti didn't answer at first and instead fought her. Finally, he shouted, "He is below with the other prisoners." Olivia saw a closed grating hatch and was about to go to it when she saw Ragetti was charging towards her. Olivia saw a loose belaying pin rolling nearby and she seized it. She threw it and when it hit his head, his wooden eye fell out of his socket. He began to crawl after it. While he was chasing his eye, Olivia got to a closed grating hatch and she stabbed her sword into the grating. She pry it open and wiggled it free with all her might. She pushed it aside and went down to the gundeck, the prisoners cheered when they saw her approach. She flinched at the smell of vomit, stale air, and human wastes. Sword in hand, she cut the ropes that bound the prisoners' hands and she did the same for all of them. She ran around the gundeck looking for her dad. Louise saw Olivia approaching her and she stopped Olivia in her track. Louise asked Olivia, "Are you Richard's missing daughter?" Olivia was taken aback when Louise asked her. "Yes." Olivia shakily replied. "I hate to tell you this, your father had been flogged." Olivia was in shock and ask, "What happened?" "Your father tried to fight one of the pirates. Barbossa caught them and accused your father of mutiny. He taught your father a lesson by flogging him." Louise explained to Olivia. "Where is he?" asked Olivia. "Down in the sickbay in the berth deck." Louise told her. Olivia thanked her and rushed down to the berth deck. When she got the berth deck, she saw the door to the sick bay was locked and she managed to unlock it by using her sword hilt. She opened the door and she saw her dad lying in a hammock. She approach him and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Dad, wake up." Richard awoke with a start and saw his daughter with a sword in her hand. "What happened to you?" asked Olivia. "I was flogged by Barbossa because he accused me starting a mutiny." explained Richard. Olivia pulled back the blanket and helped him get up. When he was standing, Olivia noticed that he was shirtless and she looked at his back seeing the striped back. "You need medical attention at once!" Olivia told her father. As they were about to leave the sickbay and they heard cheering on the spar deck.


	12. Going home

When Olivia and Richard got to the spar deck, they saw the Interceptor crew had defeated Barbossa and his crew with help of the Constellation's crew. After ordering Barbossa and his crew below, Olivia ran to Jack and gave him a hug saying, "Thank you for finding my father and I'll never repay you." "No problem." replied Jack. Olivia saw the Jolly Roger still flying from the mainmast. She ran to the fife rail and she haul it down and she took the Jolly Roger to the rail and flung it overboard. Mathias and Zajac approach her and handed her the stars and stripes. Together,they raised the stars and stripes bringing happiness to the former prisoners and the crews of the Constellation and the Interceptor. After that, Olivia approached Jack and pulled out Jack's compass from her pocket. She handed the compass back to Jack saying, "This compass helped me to find my father." Jack nodded and went back on board the Interceptor. Olivia rejoined her father and they returned to the Interceptor.

At sunset, on the Interceptor, Olivia and her father stood at the bow of the brig. Olivia have changed back to her navy blue dress and her father had his striped back bandaged up. He is wearing a white puffy shirt with brown pant with back shoes on his feet. They stared at the horizon with the Constellation sailing next to them. Olivia leaned her head on her father's shoulder and sighed, "I'm glad that you are back with me." Richard replied, "Me too, I missed you." He kissed his daughter's head. They stared at the sunset as the brig and the sloop-of-war sailed back to Baltimore.


End file.
